Jolene Kitzinger
Jolene Kitzinger is a pro-nova human. She works for a big-time national news company as an investigative journalist, and has made it her mission to find out what’s really going on in the “Protection Camps” even if her superiors have advised her not to. Jo is determined to help the Novas and break the biggest story in history doing it. History Jolene was two years old when her biological parents died in a fire. She’d been staying with her Godparents for the weekend so her parents could have some time alone together. Faulty wiring was deemed the cause, and the fact that both John and Mary Singer were heavy sleepers made it a tragic story that the townsfolk of Herscher, Illinois talked about for years. It was both lucky and sad that Jolene was too young to grieve the loss of her birth parents, but she couldn’t have asked for better adoptive parents. Robert and Ellen had been friends with her birth parents their whole lives. They’d all been born and raised in the small Illinois town. It was logical that Jolene’s Godparents be the ones to take her in after the tragedy. Over the years, Ellen constantly told Jo stories of her birth parents, to make sure that Jo always knew where she came from, but Jo couldn’t have been happier. She was a young girl with two parents who adored her more than anything. Things hit a small bump in the road when Jo was eight. She’d always known her parents were a bit different than other people, even herself, and she also knew that it was a secret that she had to keep. But it wasn’t until she was around eight years old that Robert and Ellen sat her down and told exactly why they were different. Both Robert and Ellen were Novas. Robert’s mother and Ellen’s father had become friends when they’d met during the Genesis Project. When they both were discharged, they moved to Chicago together and eventually fell in love separately. After a few years in the city, the two couples moved to Herscher in hopes of raising their kids together in a small and nurturing environment. When Robert and Ellen were discovered to be different, their parents grew closer which drew Robert and Ellen closer. When Project Genesis reopened both Robert and Ellen were taken in for study for a few years. When they returned to Herscher, they’d fallen very much in love and made plans to get married. Robert and Ellen were delighted to hear that their life-long friends Robert and Helen were married and expecting a child. In fact, they hoped to soon have a child of their own. They had no idea that in just two years they would be raising the child of their best friends. Despite the strange story, Jolene understood and accepted her parents as she always had. She loved them and nothing could change that, even when her mother’s Lie Detection stopped Jo from keeping secrets. Although, it could be argued that her father’s ability made her love him more. Robert could manipulate his own gravitational force, and transfer this manipulation to people or things he touched. He could become weightless with just a thought. This ability proved to be a fun game between father and daughter when she was young. He’d toss her up into the air as if she were nothing, and then gravity would take back over moments later and she’d come flying down into his arms. Needless to say, her parents were a very important part of her life. When Jolene was a teenager, she became interested in journalism, specifically investigative journalism. Her mother’s ability made truth a necessity in her home, and that instilled in Jolene a need to always know the truth. After high school Jolene left home to attend Yale University for four years, majoring in Journalism. Shortly after graduating Yale, she took a small position at the Chicago Tribune. She was there for just over a year before she was offered a position as an investigative journalist for the National Digital Media Network, a national news network stationed in Chicago. She immediately accepted. It was her dream job. Her parents threw her a congratulations party as soon as they heard. The moment she heard the news that the NPA had passed, Jolene was furious. She wasn’t even able to see her parents before an NPF officer had collected them. She’s been lobbying her bosses for a chance to investigate the camps, but so far they’ve shut her down. None of the big-time news channels want to say anything too much against the President right now. But this isn’t going to stop Jolene. She wants the truth, and she wants to make sure her parents are okay. She’s going to do anything to do just that. Personality : + Honest : + Compassionate : + Analytical : — Stubborn : — Demanding : — Impetuous Relationships Jo is close with both of her parents, Robert and Ellen Kitzinger.